Nubsworld main timeline
A timeline being made by Higuys333, don't vandalize! And some timeline predictions are from http://www.futuretimeline.net/ 2015 Social/Sports *'July 10th-July 26th: '''17th Pan-American Games-Canada wins the most gold Medals *'September 18th-October 31st: '2015 Rugby World Cup, Japan wins *'February 14th-March 29th: '2015 Cricket World Cup- West Indies win *Queen Elizabeth II becomes the longest reigning British monarch Politics Elections *'January 8th: 'Sri Lankan 2015 Presidential Election- Incumbent Mahinda Rajapaska wins *'February 14th: 'Nigerian Presidential election 2015- Atiku Abubakr wins *'March 31st: 'Finnish 2015 Parliamentary election- Centre Party wins and gains 15 seats, and becomes the ruling party. *'May 7th: 'The Labour Party wins in the British Election 2015 *'June 13th: 'Turkish National Assembly election- The Justice and Development party gains 25 seats *'July: 'Mexican Legislative Election, PRI gains 29 Seats *'October 19th: '2015 Canadian Federal Election-Liberal Party wins 2016 *2016 US election, Marco Rubio wins.. *Battle of Donetsk, March 5th 2016-July 8th 2016, Ukraine wins *Battle of Simferopol, February 23rd 2016-November 8th 2016, Ukraine wins. *US soldiers leaves Afghanistan. *The First Hotel in Space *The Juno probe arrives at Jupiter *Bashar al-Assad is overthrown in Syria, FSA and FSC disbands and becomes the Syrian Armed Forces and Syrian Democratic Republic. *Battle of Mosul, November 23rd 2015-October 21st 2016, Iraq wins. 2017 *Queen Elizabeth II dies at age 91, her son Charles becomes Charles III. *The worlds first HIV vaccine is commercially available *Traditional newspapers become obsolete *ISIS/ISIL is defeated in Iraq *Puerto Rico gains statehood *Iceland and Montenegro become EU members. *The UK leaves the EU *China establishes the largest megacity in the world. *The Nintendo Switch is launched and becomes a massive hit, putting Nintendo back on top. 2018 *A drug to prevent obesity is made *Scientists drill into the earth's mantle *The last of Nigeria's rainforest is destroyed *A universal flu vaccine is made *Polio is eradicated 2019 *Kosovo is finally recognized by China and Russia, hence making it a UN member. *The Aral sea disappears from the map *US copyright begins to expire, beginning with works made in 1923. *Oil prices are becoming dangerously high. 2020 *US Election 2020, Marco Rubio wins a 2nd term. *UK Election 2020, The LibDems splinter into two parties, The Moderate Left party and the Centre Party. Ed Miliband loses to Boris Johnson. *Internet users reach five billion *Texting by thinking is being developed *5G phones are being made *A cure for Malaria is made *Video game graphics become so good it's like its reality *The Sahara war starts, Morocco VS Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic and Algeria 2021 * Putin is overthrown in Russia by Liberals. *Mauritania joins the Sahara war after a nationalists are elected, claiming that Western Sahara is Mauritanian, and restores the Mauritanian claim to Western Sahara. *The US sets foot on Mars *Water Crisis in southwestern USA *The Nintendo Stream is released as the first 9th generation console. *The Political party bill, every major and semi-major political party will be in presidential election *The 2nd Iraq war ends, The US military will stay until 2066 to secure Iraq * Serbia and Macedonia become EU members * The Territory bill, any territory and future territories will become US state. 2022 *Water is becoming a weapon of war *Almaty, Kazakhstan hosts the winter olyimpics *Waterproof clothes are growing rapidly in use *The Sahara war ends in a Independence for the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic. Morocco and Mauritania leave. *Qatar hosts the FIFA World cup *The Playstation 5 and Xbox Epoch are released * France withdraws from the EU 2023 *Brain Implants to restore lost memories are made *100th anniversary of the Turkish republic, 1923-2023 *Gorillas are becoming extinct in Central Africa *WW3 offically ends as the Middle East Theater ends * Bosnia and Turkey become EU members 2024 *2024 US Presidential election, Reince Priebus wins *Gay Marriage is legal in every US state *African elephants are going extinct in the wild *2024 Summer olyimpics-Baku, Azerbaijan *The first probe to fly into the Sun's outer atmosphere 2025 *2025 UK Election, Ed Milliband of the Labour party wins *Artificial organs can be made by 3D printing are possible *A debate arises about the "political party bill", President Priebus is neutral but keeps the bill active *The Nintendo 10DS is released * Albania, Kosovo and Turkey become EU Members 2025-2030 *Rhinos are going extinct in the wild 2026 *2026 Winter olyimpics-Moscow, Russia *2026 FIFA world cup-Karachi, Pakistan *A new treatment for Alzhimers *Maldives start to sink, wrecking Havoc *Youthful regeneration of aging heart muscle is becoming possible 2027 *BRICS overtake G7 by GDP *Tokyo and Nagoya are connected by high-speed maglev *The 2nd Korean war-North Korea vs South Korea 2028 *US election 2028, Martin O'Malley wins *Charles III Dies, his son William becomes King William V of England *2028 Summer olyimpics-Shezhen, China *UK Population reaches 70 M *Resurrection of several extinct species has been achieved; such species include the woolly mammoth, dodo, quagga, sabre-tooth tiger, passenger pigeon, Caspian lion and Pyrenean ibex. 2029 *The Political Party Bill is repealed, saying that if another party wants to be in a presidential election, they have to have the majority of at least ONE state's vote *Human like-AI is becoming a reality *Lake Chad disappears from the map *The wreck of the Titanic is decomposed *Jupiter's red spot is disappearing *South Korea wins the 2nd Korean war and unites Korea, and because the Republic of Korea. Kim Jong-un and his entire family are executed. 2030 *2030 British General election, Grant Shapps wins. *The USA is declining as a world power, being overshadowed by China *AI is widespread *Depression is the most widespread disease *The Muslim population has increased significantly, having 73.6% of the global population *India surpasses China as the most populated country *2030 Winter Olyimpics-Helinski, Finland *2030 FIFA world cup-Mexico *Global population reaches 8 billion *The thylacine (Tasmanian tiger) is rediscovered, ending years of debate and search 2031 *6G Phones are made *Much of Bangkok is abandoned due to flooding *Married Couples are a minority *Chocolate is rare *Stem cell pharmacies are becoming commonplace 2032 *2032 US presidential election: Robert Johnson is the first Libertarian President *2032 Summer Olyimpics-Cairo, Egypt *Terabit (trillion bits) internet speeds are commonplace *1/3rd of Saudi Arabia's electricity come from solar power *China lands on Mars *4th generation nuclear power becomes exisitant * Ethanol is now the main transportation fuel. 2033 *Another manned mission on Mars *Lung Disease has killed 80 million people in China by now *A rover is put on Jupiter's moon Europa, a manned mission is planned in 2050 *Mining operations in the main asteroid belt see the United States resurge as an economic power *Holographic walls are becoming possible 2034 *2034 Winter Olyimpics-Minsk, Belarus *2034 FIFA World cup-Russia *Caribbean coral reafs are in danger of dying out 2035 *European Union starts to decline *The Arctic is becoming ice-free during September *All Caribbean countries (excluding Cuba) become One country *Holographic recreations of dead people are being made (ex. Elvis Presley) *Self-driving vehicles are widespread *Grant Shapps wins a 2nd term *Robots are dominating the battlefield *Catalonia and Basque becomes independent 2036 *US Presidential election 2036 *2036 Summer Olyimpics-Chicago, USA *Alzheimer's disease is fully curable *In-vitro meat is a rapidly growing industry *Lemurs are on the brink of extinction *Bionic eyes surpassing human vision 2037 *The U.S. Air Force introduces a new stealth bomber to replace the aging B2 Spirit *Quantum computers are widely available 2038 *2038 FIFA World cup-Peru *The FIFA World Cup trophy is replaced *Capital punishment has greatly declined in use *Older computers are at risk of experiencing major software malfunctions (Y2K38) *2038 Winter Olympics-Oslo, Norway 2039 *The U.S. population reaches 400 million *Australia's national symbol, the koala, faces extinction *Console Video Gaming is declining in popularity in the face of PC and mobile gaming *Extreme heatwaves are commonplace in the U.S. 2040 *US Presidential Election 2040 *UK General Election 2040, Harriet Harman of the Labour party wins, and becomes England's oldest prime minister, at age 90. *Tobacco has been largely eradicated *India's economy is rivaling that of China and the U.S. *"Energy islands" are widespread in coastal regions *Less than two-thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing *2040 Summer Olympics - Santiago, Chile 2041 *Global average temperatures have risen by 2°C (35.6 Fahrenheit) *Cardiovascular diseases are becoming eradicated in the USA *Wales becomes independent 2042 *Global Population reaches nine billion *White people become an minority, But the Republican party keeps its Right-Wing views, So a Center-Right breakaway party called the Conservative party is formed. *2042 FIFA World cup - Argentina *2042 Winter Olympics - Rostov, Russia *British prime minister Harriet Harman dies, 2042 British General election is held. Frederick Burland of the Conservative party wins. 2044 *US Presidential election 2044 *2044 Summer Olympics - Los Angeles, USA *The last of WW2 Veterans are dying 2045 *Humans are becoming intimately merges with humans *Homosexual discrimination has declined a lot *Major extinction of animal and plant life 2046 *2046 Winter Olympics - Stockholm, Sweden *FIFA World Cup - Paraguay 2046 *2046 Winter Olympics - Stockholm, Sweden *FIFA World Cup - Paraguay *US declares war on China 2048 *US presidential election-2048 *2048 Summer Olympics - Rome-Italy 2049 *Robots are being common in Houses and workplaces *The Dead Sea is drying up *The Fukushima disaster is cleaned up The 2050s *2050 Winter Olympics-Vladivostok, Russia. This is the last winter Olympics due to global warming *2050 FIFA World Cup - Sweden. FIFA is incorporated with the summer Olympics, making this the last FIFA World Cup *Nearly half of the amazon rain forest has been deforested *Smaller, safer, hi-tech automobiles are being made *Britain holds its centennial national exhibition, its hosted by King William V *The average desktop computer can have the processing power to that of all human brains. *Genetically engineered "designer babies" for the rich are being made *Rainfall intensity has increased by 20% *The vast majority of countries have achieved democracy *Global average temperatures have risen by 3°C (37.4°F) *China is occupied by the USA for 19 months, dismantling the long-standing Communist government and ceding mainland China to Taiwan (the Nationalist Chinese government), and putting the USA back as an major superpower *A radio telescope is built on the Moon *The end of the oil age *Mars has a permanent human presence by now *2052 US Presidential election *Malala Yosufzai becomes Pakistani prime minister *2056 US Presidential election The 2060s *UK Population reaches 80 Million *US Population reaches 500 million *Pakistan is divided into 5 countries: Balochistan, Pashtunistan, Khyber, Punjab and Sindh *UK Population reaches 90 million *Republican Party begins to diminish *US Election 2060 *US election 2064 *US Election 2068 *Technology has transformed modern Education The 2070s *World average temp. reaches 4°C (39.2°F) *Advanced Nanotech clothing is made *Balochistan expands into Iranian and Afghan Balochistan *Balochistan and Sindh have a war *The first space elevator is becoming operational *The number of trillionaires exceed ten *Picotechnology is becoming practical, Picotechnology is smaller then nanotechnology, the smallest is yoctotechnology. *Flying cars are becoming widespread *Lunar Military in Mars is being trained *The ozone layer has fully recovered *2072 US Election *2076 US Election * The 2080s The 2080s *Polar bears are becoming extinct *2nd Mexican-American war: 2082-2086. *Balochistan wins the war against Sindh, Balochistan takes over Sindh. *The Olympic committee is closed after Olympians in the summer Olympics say that its "too hot", for a few years it was unquestioned, but in the 2088 Olympics a Olympian died of Hyperthermia, causing controversy. The Olympic committee closed because of it. *Deadly heatwaves plague Europe; traditional agriculture is decimated *Hyper-Intelligent computers are being made *The US adopts the metric system, and teaches it aside with the Imperial system *Androids are widespread in law enforcement *All currency is united in a World Dollar. One World Dollar is equal to 32 US dollars in 2090 *manned exploration of the Jovian system *2080 US Presidential Election *2084 US Presidential Election *2088 US Presidential Election The 2090s *Christians become a minority in Europe. *A country is made in Antarctica - Antarctican Federation *Most of world languages are not in use- you either speak English, Chinese (Mandarin) or Spanish *Manned exploration of the Sartunian system *Sea levels are wrecking havoc around the world *80% of the Amazon rainforest is gone *the average employee works less then 20 hours a week *Killing Robots is seen as a crime. *Terraforming of the Moon is underway 2100-2149 *Nomadic floating cities are roaming the oceans *Emperor penguins face extinction *All European nations are united under the Republic of Europa *An Anarchist uprising sparks the 2nd American Civil war, it only takes 18 months before the battle of Minneapolis ends with the Victory of the United States Military *People are living on the moon *a discussion arises about the union of the US, Canada and Mexico *Traditional cities become Megacities *Force Fields are in military force *Terraforming of mars is underway *You can upload your thoughts, or mind uploading 2150-2199 *If you are born in the 1960s or later, there's a chance that you will live to be 200 years old *Interstellar travel is becoming possible *It is settled, America, Canada and Mexico become The Federation of North America (or FNA). But other Countries, like Europa, China and Punjab, call it Americanadamexico or simply America. The 23rd century *Former Provinces/States of Canada, America and Mexico begin to merge. *Christians become a minority in the FNA *The Amazon rainforest is completely deforested *After the Amazon rainforest is gone, Green Parties everywhere, especially the ones in the FNA and Brazil, start to rewild the world *Animal rights activists shelter once-common animals into shelters. They begin to mate with animals of the same species and the chance for there species to become extinct lower *Traditional employment is obsolete the 24th Century *Earth is United under one country, the republic of Earth *Terraforming of Venus and Europa is underway *Progress with Mars Terraforming *Superhuman powers are available to common citizenry *The world population reaches its highest point- The population is 36,444,000,000 *Maldives is submerged in water The rest of the 3rd Millennium *Mars is terraformed, the Republic of Mars is formed. Creating millions of new jobs *The Moon has been terraformed *Venus has been terraformed *Europa has been Terraformed *In 2950, The Republic of Venus, Earth, Mars and Europa become united into the Republic of Sol *The Asterood ''1950 DA is getting closer and closer to Earth. The 4th Millenium *The Republic of Sol begins Terraforming Titan, Callisto, Ganymede Mercury, Saturn's moon Enceladus, and Ceres *Earth is becoming cooler, as in being potential for another Ice Age. In 3999 AD, The Republic of Sol disowns the Earth *In 3950 AD, Titan, Callisto, Ganymede Mercury, Saturn's moon Enceladus, and Ceres become terraformed, and become apart of the Republic of Sol *Purely Biological Humans (which are rare) are more then 7 ft tall and have lifespans of 120+ The Humans that are more non-biological the Biological have lifespans of 350-400 years The 5th Millennium *"Operation Recolonize" Is underway to make Earth Habitable for humans, Volunteers are sent to make cities and houses, with the thought of making the Earth Warmer. The Republic of Sol regains Earth *Computer Science is reaching its Ultimate Potential The 6th Millennium to the 11th Millennium *In 9000 AD, President of Sol Xavier Robertson says the operation recolonize was a failure, and all Humans go back home *The last Purely-Biological Human dies in 8045. 11th Millennium and Beyond *10,600,000 AD: The last Human dies, Humanity is extinct. Only animals and plants live *Voyager 2 is approaching Sirius *A super continent is formed on earth: Pangea Ultima *Total Solar ecplise is no longer possible on Earth: The reason? Every year, The moon moves 3.8 centimeters from Earth. By this time, it has moved 23,000 KM. *Earth is becoming to hot too support liquid water *The last plant dies, Earth is devoid of life. *The Andromeda Galaxy collides with the Milky Way galaxy *The Sun grows and absorbs Earth. *The Sun becomes a cold, black dwarf *The Universe begins to die, Stars are beginning to have the same faith as the sun has, Planets go around a Red Dwarf for heat, but red dwarves don't last long, Planets go on there own and is sucked in by black holes *The last Black Hole evaporates, the Universe is nothing but black. It will collapse in on itself in an event known as the Big Crunch, before another Big Bang occurs, starting the universe anew. END OF TIMELINE. These timeline points either came from my predictions and Future timeline. Category:Nubsworld Category:Timeline Category:Prediction Category:Geopolitics 21st century